Hunter Cross
by minx the hybrid
Summary: AU: Stiles life use to normal...well as normal as a reject can be..that is until he meets Derek Hale and stumbles upon his best friends secret... then his whole life goes straight to hell
1. Oh Sht: Prolouge

**AN: this story came to me in a dream I just had to write it down this is kind of like a prologue enjoy!**

"Stiles!...Stiles!"

"What! can't you see I'm busy!"

I dodged a clawed hand; a loud annoyed hiss made my eardrums pop as I lifted my foot and slammed it against a rock hard chest. The figure let out a grunt before flying through the air and landing flat on his back, Ha! That's what the bitch gets for running my shirt!.

"You bastard!"

Damn it!, I blocked a punch tightening my grip on the wooden stake in my left hand before punching the fanged monster in the face, he backed up a few steps trying to recover but I didn't give him another chance to attack me. With a loud roar I charged at him, lifted up the stake, and plunged it deep within his heart, the vampire let out a pained filled cry and sank to his knees as he disintegrated into dust his ashes quickly blowing into the wind I smirked that's what the freak gets!.

"Scott! This one is totally d-"the words we're caught in my throat, as I turned around and froze instantly. Scott was surrounded two vampires held onto him tightly while another had him by the throat, oh shit! Is this why he kept saying my name over and over? I really need to pay more attention for now on. Quickly I withdrew the hidden stake that I kept in my pants pockets and glared at them "let him go or you'll end up the same way your little buddy did" the vampire that gripped Scott's throat tightly barked out a laugh that would put most evil doers to shame, "I don't think I will" he tightened his grip Scott let out a strangled gasp.

I narrowed my eyes at him, that's technically all I can do right now dang it! This is all Scott's fault!, why'd he have to go and get himself kidnapped! "Drop the stake" I glared for a few more seconds trying to send as much bad mental mojo as I could before dropping the stake on the ground. Hopefully he won't make me kick it away "now kick it away from you" great why did it have to be a smart vampire?, grumbling I kicked away the stake making the vampires smirk widen. God Damn it! How the hell did it all end up like this! Can't a guy go on one freaking date without anything trying to kill me!,

I am so going to kill Scott when this is over,….That's if we survive….

**Sorry it's so short I wanted the prologue to have some suspense what do you guys think? Review please!**


	2. Hurtful words

**AN: From now on these chapters shall be long I swear! Enjoy!**

"Scott you okay?"

Scotts head turned a full 360 toward me, the dark gloomy aura he was cocooned in turned to animosity and hate, as he glared daggers at me geez what crawled up his ass and died!. "What the hell's wrong with you!" "Nothing" he grumbled I quirked my brow the boy's lying through his teeth, "you do know I don't believe you right?" Scott rolled his eyes before pushing himself off the wall that he was leaning on "leave it alone Stiles" he hissed at me now I just want to bug him even more. "Scott's what's wrong? Something's obviously wrong with you" I followed him as he tried to walk away from me bumping into people as I tried to catch up.

"I'm warning you Stiles drop it" I shook my head, poking him lightly in the ribs a gesture that always bothered him. Scott let out an annoyed groan and whipped around towards me his eyes bright with fury "god Stiles! Can I keep one thing to myself! You're so freaking annoying! I'm sick and tired of you trying to get into my business all the time! Just drop it okay!" I flinched; each word like a knife was being plunged into my chest. This words we're never unfamiliar to me people tell me I'm annoying everyday, but when it's coming from my best friend it's like the words suddenly have meaning.

I let out a shaky breath, inhaling to compose myself it's not like I'm going to cry or anything but I felt like I was slowly losing my grip on my composure, When I didn't feel like running away and hiding I gave Scott a small weak smile "Sorry I didn't mean to bother you it won't happen again" with that I turned around and took off. I heard him call out my name but I ignored him I really didn't feel like getting hurt again and hearing pity apologizes, I kept pushing through the endless crowd of high school teenagers trying to get to their next class I didn't stop until I slammed into a very solid and rock hard body the collision made my back pack fall to ground. Books and papers flew everywhere and decorated the floor well…today's going to be one of those days isn't it?.

"Watch where your going freak" why god? Did I do something wrong, did I run over a cat on the way here? Are you punishing me for stealing those little kids Halloween candy last year? What the hell did I do to deserve to bump into Jackson –freaking- Whittemore!. God I hate high school! Slowly I look up at him mumbling a tiny "sorry" before bending over to pick up my back pack and fallen school work, but he beat me to it he handed me my stuff and cocked his head curiously "what's wrong with you?" I blinked "nothing" he sighed. "Stiles it's obviously something you're crying" I am? I moved my hands to my face instinctively and sure enough my face was wet.

I sniffed "god I'm pathetic" I mumbled under my breath, rubbing furiously at my eyes but the tears wouldn't stop, seems like Scott's words hurt more than I thought Jackson was silent his gaze on me curious yet thoughtful "you want to talk about it?" I shook my head vigorously. Hell no! I didn't even want to think about it! He looked at me sympathetically "that bad huh?" I nodded "does Scott know about it?" I let out a humorless emotionless laugh "yeah he knows about it alright" Jackson quirked his brow at me, before the dots clicked and realized that Scott was the reason I was crying his eyes narrowed viciously "what the hell did he do" I sighed "I don't want to talk about it can we just drop the subject?" the viciousness didn't fade from his eyes as he nodded from the looks of it he had some very evil thoughts crossing through his mind.

Soon something I couldn't quite identify flickered through his eyes, and a smirk crawled onto his face I have never before wanted to know what a person was thinking until this moment, "do you want to go somewhere with me?" wait, wait what? Did he just say what I think he said? "w-what?" god damn it why did I stutter! "I said: do you want to go somewhere with me?" I tilted my head, "but 5th period should be starting soon" right on cue a toe curling ringing noise filled the air as the remaining kids in the hall hustled to their class. Jackson shrugged "so? Live a little Stilinski" I smiled as the tardy bell rang anywhere's better than here. I nodded Jackson grinned and grabbed my wrist "c'mon" "wait Jackson" I began halting our movement to a complete stop refusing to budge "why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?", that creepy smirk from earlier was once again plastered on his face "I have my reasons" oh god what did I get myself into?.

Jackson yanked me slightly down the hall, the heavy pounding of our sneakers hitting the floor as we hurried down the hall, but I could have sworn I heard the quiet echo of a growl. No that can't be right…I pushed back the thought instead turning toward Jackson as we snuck toward the front entrance of the school, "so where exactly are we going?" "It's a secret" I blinked "a secret?" he nodded vigorously, pulling me slightly toward the front entrance "you'll find out when we get there" why do I have the feeling that once I do find out I'm not going to like it.

**Yay! I finished it! Yes this story will have a lot of Jackson in it but that's all the hint your going to get out of me XD review!**


	3. Beach

**AN: Will not be able to update as quickly as I use to for a while sorry though I will update my other stories soon**

_SCOTT:_

_We need to talk, sorry about earlier didn't mean to yell at you meet me later okay?_

I let out a long sigh, the words from Scott's text ringing in my head, the guy practically says that he's tired of having me around but can only apologize through a text?. Apparently not was this whole thing even worth going to his house? I nibbled on my bottom lip in thought "bad text?" what the! I jumped slightly in my seat before flushing in embarrassment and a little bit of guilt; I was so focused on whether or not I was going to go see Scott that I forgot that Jackson even existed "sort of…" I trailed off leaving it at that Jackson, turned toward me his eye's seemed to be glistening with concern before he faced forward to make sure we wouldn't drive off the road, "is it from Scott?" is this guy psychic all of a sudden? I nodded for a second I thought I heard a primal growl emanate deep from within his chest but I brushed it off.

Blinking I stared at the trees and bushes that we're a blur, as we sped down a dirt road "you know" I began "you never told me where your taking me" a smirk lit up on Jackson's face, "you'll figure it out when we get there" he teased I narrowed my eyes he's doing this on purpose isn't he?, "C'mon tell me" "no" "at least give me a hint!" he was silent for a moment eye's lost in thought before he finally said "nope can't give you a hint it'll give too much away" I rolled my eyes. This guy is such a jerk! "You also didn't tell me why you're being so nice to me all of a sudden" I eyed him curiously his body tensed as soon as the words left my mouth, his grip on the steering wheel tightened to the point where his knuckles turned white. Did I say something wrong? "It…bothered me to see you cry…" he mumbled so low I almost didn't catch it I quirked my brow "but you never cared before" "I never saw you practically crying your eyes out before either" I gapped in awe at him. Wait does this mean?...does he?.

"You care about me! You do don't you!" his cheeks flushed, "no I don't! I just can't stand to see a person cry is all" smooth defense Jackson real smooth, I smirked "you care about me!, you care about me! Admit it you think I'm awesome don't you!" "No comment" I laughed. I let out a actual laugh I almost couldn't believe it Jackson Wittemore the person who made me want to piss my pants if I even hear someone say his name, actually gives a shit about my well-being pinch me I must be dreaming "so why were you crying earlier?" shit! I was hoping he wouldn't ask! I played with the hem of my shirt refusing to look at him "no reason really just something that Scott said bothered me" "must be something big then you were almost sobbing" I was? I'm more pathetic than I thought. "It was nothing big really…he just basically said that I'm annoying" I mumbled "I'm starting to think he's getting tired of having me around who could blame him though right?" that last bit was suppose to be a joke, but from the look on Jackson's face it wasn't very funny.

"He said what?" he snarled, I quirked my brow at him why is he so angry?, I shrugged "it's my fault really I shouldn't have pestered him to see what was wrong with him" "that's no excuse for how he treated you, you were just trying to be a good friend" I smiled. Jackson gave me a small smile back before the car ride became silent it wasn't a uncomfortable silence it was actually nice, it wasn't before long that my nose burned with the smell saltwater and I could hear the small crashing of waves blinking I stared the window my eyes landing on a secluding beach with cream colored sand and impossibly blue water. "You brought me to the beach!" I screeched suddenly filled with excitement Jackson chuckled "I take it you like the beach" I turned quickly toward him a mad grin on my face, "I freaking love the beach! Thank you so much!" I thought about hugging him to show my appreciation but I didn't think that would go well since he was driving a car. So I just bounced in my seat my eyes never leaving the water it was almost enchanting the way the waves crashed against the shore carrying pieces of sand along with it.

When we finally got close enough to park, I jumped out of the car my sneakers sinking into the sand and sprinted toward the water,…only to screech into a halt once a realization flashed in my mind I let out a sigh and couldn't help but pout as I tried to think of a solution to the predicament that I somehow found myself in. Jackson caught up to me he quirked his brow once he noticed the frown on my face "what's wrong?" I sighed "I don't have any swim trunks" the jock smiled "is that all?" he joked I rolled my eyes, "well I don't want my clothes to get wet" Jackson rolled his eyes before peeling off the sleeveless white t-shirt that clung to his chest, due to the heat my eyes bugged out of their sockets "w-w-what are you doing!" he shrugged "you said you didn't want your clothes to get wet so take them off" I felt my cheeks become flushed. "N-no!" I stuttered okay I'm never going to admit this to anyone especially Scott…but I couldn't help but feel a little bit intimated when it came to Jackson. I mean c'mon look at the guy! He has a freaking six pack for crying out loud! I know lacrosse is a tough sport but does it really require you to have muscles on every part of your body! Even on our freaking shoulders!, compared to him a stick figure "look either you take it off or I do" that had me practically ripping off my shirt by the time I took off my jeans, shoes and socks Jackson was already in his boxers his eyes scanning my body.

I fought back another blush, but looked away from his gaze "stop looking at me like that sorry I don't have a twelve pack" Jackson shook his head, as if my words brought him out of a trance he blinked before cocking his head he stared at me for a few more seconds before smirking ."First one to the water has buy ice-cream" I smiled "your on be prepared to buy me that ice-cream" he rolled his eyes playfully as we both got into the starting position, "we start off at the count of three" I nodded "sounds good to me" I crouched my knees bent anxious to start "okay 1…2…" all of a sudden Jackson stood tacking off toward the water, I stood up blinking in confusion before shouting "hey! That's not fair!" "Never said I was going to play fair now did I!" my eyes narrowed oh he's a cheeky bastard!, I took off kicking sand behind me as I ran to catch up to him almost tripping in my efforts to at least keep up with him. I panted now only inches from him I picked up speed my heart pounded against my chest my lungs felt like they couldn't get in enough air.

In the end Jackson won by only a few feet, I tripped and fell face first into the ground before I could actually pass him, stupid loose sand! Making me lose my chance of getting free ice-cream for once. "Just so you know I like vanilla ice-cream" I chuckled wave's crashing into me making my body move from side to side "yeah, yeah I'll get you one" he grinned letting out a childish "yay!" I belted out a laugh, but it quickly turned into a gasp when a wave crashed into my hip making me loose my balance I closed my eye's tightly bracing for the feeling of water…only to be met with strong arms and warmth slowly I opened my eye's cautiously, before a blush filled my cheeks when I realized that the strong arms belonged to Jackson he looked down at me eyes clouded with worry "are you okay?" I nodded somehow losing my ability to speak, what the hell is wrong with me! This is Jackson for crying out loud! He lifted me to my feet steadying me to make sure I wouldn't fall over "you sure you're okay" "yeah it just took me by surprise that's all" he didn't to believe to me and quickly looked over my body to make sure I was actually okay. I giggled moving my arm's to stop him unfortunately I moved my arm at a certain angle that made my limbs crash against the water and splash him with water…oh shit.

He stood motionless water dripping off his face; hmm…I wonder if I run right now would I be able to make it to the car? He looked up at me giving me a did-you-really-just-do-that? Look, shit! Why didn't I run when I had the chance!. His face was blank before a mischievous glint flickered in his face quickly before I could react he dove his hands into the water thrusting the salty liquid at my face I backed up at the impact and gasped, oh it's on! I splashed him back with water thus igniting a splashing war between the air was filled with laughter we we're soaked from head to toe I couldn't stop laughing Jackson smiled. He dove toward me and picked me up by my waist "Jackson put me down!" I shrieked although my voice held no authority he twirled our bodies around in a circle before gently laying me down on the sand with him on top of me, "your such a jerk" I teased my body still quivering with happiness my cheeks began to from smiling to much I looked up at him…and noticed something I never quite noticed before…His face was close, close enough for me to see the map out the features of his face. His hair clung to his forehead, his usually pale skin shinned in the sun letting me see a hint of freckles, but his ember green eyes that filled with contentment was what caught my attention to most it was like I was compelled to stare into those eyes and couldn't look away.

His eye's darkened with what I didn't know, I felt the arms around my waist tighten in that moment I was afraid to breath, afraid that even doing that simple act would somehow ruin…whatever the hell was happening. He leaned in my breath hitched in my throat he inched closer and closer I closed my eye's I could practically feel him descending toward me I waited…but it never came instead I felt soft luscious lips, ghost over my cheek I blinked his lips lingering for a few more seconds before he pulled back and stood "we should get going". Why do I have this strange feeling of disappointment I nodded scrambling up to my feet about to follow him toward a car…when a figure in the distance caught my eye. He wasn't too far away to the point where I could barely see him but I couldn't define his features he wore black covered in the color from head to toe his eyes covered in black shades, he stared at us well rather he stared at me I stared back quirking my brow at the man does he know me or something? "Stiles!" I blinked turning toward Jackson as a reflex before turning toward the figure but he was gone who the hell was that guy?.

**What's up! Schools been keeping me from updating will do triple updates of other stories and don't worry Derek fan's he will show up in the next chapter! Review please! **


	4. Jog

**AN: okay this is a future warning you guys may kind of hate Scott in this story enjoy!**

_SCOTT:_

_Why didn't you come over yesterday!, c'mon I said I was sorry! Just forgive me already! Come over today please_

I wonder would dad get angry at me if I hurled this phone against the wall,…Yeah doing that's probably a death wish, I gripped the phone tightly in my hand and glared I knew that it was pointless to glare at an inanimate object. But maybe if I glare it enough Scott will feel my hate for him, sighing I put my phone on my desk jog, I need to go out for a jog and get rid of all this pent up frustration I stomped toward my closet anger oozing out of me darkening my usual cheery aura. Damn Scott! Ruing what could have been a perfect morning! I swear to god I'm going to kill him one of these days I ripped off my pj's and dressed into a sweatshirt and jeans, my phone buzzed when I reached toward my beat up sneakers it better not be Scott again or I'm going to have to explain to dad why my phone is shattered into tiny pieces.

_Jackson:_

_Morning!, sorry if I'm waking you up I wanted to talk to you yesterday was fun we should do it again soon_

I blinked, reading the message twice to make sure I haven't gone insane, before smiling like a freaking school girl. When we swapped numbers I didn't actually think he would text me a strange warmth filled my chest I never thought I would happy just by receiving a text from Jackson of all people, I tied on my sneakers and closed the door of my bedroom silently behind me my father's soft snores filling the air for some reason he's always exhausted around this time of the year. I tip-toed downstairs, thrusted the door open, and burst out into a sprint I was still steaming from Scott's text even though Jackson did cheer me up a little, might as well take the long trail through the woods that should calm me down sighing i jogged (more like dashed) down the sidewalk toward the wooded area, My mind drifting off.

Why did Jackson try to cheer me up yesterday? And what the hell is Scotts problem anyway!,...now that i think about it he's been a lot more weirder than usual, he's kind of clingy now he gets mad whenever someone tries to talk to me. The last guy who tried to say hi to me ran off with his tail between his legs after receiving a death glare if looks could kill...I ducked under a tree branch the piece of wood a few inches from my face, leafs crunched underneath my feet the soothing sounds of nature thumping against my eardrums…unfortunately the animalistic growl that drifted from somewhere in the shrubs wasn't apart the calming sounds of birds chirping and skittering animals. It's one of those oh-shit-I'm-going-to-shit-my-pants noises the hairy bear-like creature that slithered from behind the trees, only a few feet from me almost made my pants turn brown.

Calm the fuck down Stiles!, they can smell your fear if you remain perfectly still it probably can't see you, the beast let out growl yellow eyes watching me sharp rows of teeth bared ready to rip me to pieces. "Must…remain…perfectly still it won't be able to see me" the beasts ears perked up dull eyes suddenly alert a piercing growl emanated from its lips okay it may not have been able to see but apparently it can hear me talking to myself, the beast let out one last roar before charging at me at a dead sprint on pure instinct I turned my body running away from it at full sprint it was only when I began to pant fear clutching deep into my gut did I mentally kick myself. Bear's are faster than human! Damn it I'm such a dumbass! I could hear it panting behind me inching closer and closer I picked up the pace my heart pounding against my chest.

What did dad say about bears!,…Change directions! Don't run straight! Pivoting my foot I darted toward some bushes moving pushing the leaves aside, running zigzag as I did so I snuck a glance over my shoulder the bear was still hot on my tail. Moving easily through the thick shrubs what the hell do I have to do to get this thing off my tail! I shoved aside branches thorns cutting into my arms I pushed another branch away, a sob a fear leaving my lips only to skid to complete stop at the figure before me dirt flew everywhere. I halted my movements only a inches away from him if I didn't stop when I did I would have rammed into him, I panted turning around expecting the bear to jump out and freaking maul us to death but there was nothing all I saw was trees, trees, and more trees I turned back around to figure. To see green eyes stare at me "…What?" I asked trying to suck air into my lungs his lips curled into a smile he reached over and touch my cheek, his fingers soft almost gentle the simple gesture almost seemed…intimate he pulled back his hands revealing a small leaf "you had this on your face".

I felt my cheeks heat up, "t-thank you" I stuttered wait stuttered? Why the hell am I stuttering? His smile widened, the action for some reason filled my stomach with warmth "you know you shouldn't be out here alone things can happen" I quirked my brow is he talking about the bear? In that case he doesn't have to tell me twice. "I'll keep that in mind next time" if there ever was a next time he nodded approvingly his eyes suddenly shining with relief, we stood there in silence I tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind finally I let out a exasperated sigh "well...I better get going" I walked past him accidently bumping into him causing my fingers to brush against his hand. Electricity shot up my arm curling around my spine my body shivered unconsciously.

I Shook my head, clearing my mind what the hell was that? "hey!" he called out on reflex i turned toward him, "what's your name?" i quirked my brow why is he interested in my name? "Stiles...yours?" his lips turned into a full on grin. Revealing gleaming white teeth "Derek".

**Review please!**


	5. Apologizes

**AN: Another chapter yay! Enjoy!**

"Why haven't you been answering my texts?"

I slammed my locker closed, not bothering to look over at my (ex?)best-friend I heaved my back pack over my shoulder, turning to walk to my History class when fingers wrapped around my wrist yanking me back before I could even take two steps away from him. "What do you want Scott?" I groaned letting out an exasperated sigh I really wasn't in the mood for this, "why are you avoiding me?"...Is he serious? "that question doesn't even deserve an answer" he stared at me confusion sketched across his features. My god this kid's such a dumbass! Finally realization sparked in his eyes only to be replaced by annoyance "your still mad about I said the other day? C'mon Stiles that was like two days ago".

I narrowed my eyes, my free hand clenching into fists blunt finger nails dug into my palm breaking the skin, "Scott you basically said you didn't want me around anymore! Do you have any idea what it feels like when someone you trust someone who you swore to stick by them no matter what all of a sudden says that he's sick and tired of having you around!". His grip on my fingers laxed he looked at me in sadness but that made me even angrier I didn't need his pity, I didn't want it "so yes Scott" I growled as i took a step toward "I am still angry" he opened his mouth to say something but closed it tearing his eyes from me "I'm sorry..." his tone dull he sounded like he was on the verge of tears "I know" he let go of my wrist and slumped against the lockers as much as it pained me to say it pained me to see him like this. Maybe I'm being too harsh to him…I sighed my head hurting from thinking too much "you have some serious groveling to do" his head whipped up at me eyes glistening with hope "you mean?..." he trailed off I nodded. "I'm still but you're my best friend Scott my only I don't want to lose you so I forgive you" his lips pulled into a full on grin.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me a few feet from the air pulling me into a bear hug, "Scott…can't…breath" he let go of me as if I was on fire. His cheeks colored in embarrassment "sorry" I smiled before lightly punching his arm, "but if you ever say something like that again I'll kick your ass" "and I'll let you" "good now walk me to class" Scott followed me eagerly offering small non-stop chatter about the most random things It felt good like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. And after being chased by psycho-bear-on-steroids yesterday I felt more than happy to have a daily dose of normal even for a little while, by the time we reached my classroom my cheeks hurt from laughing so much I rubbed my watery eyes when I noticed a strange twinkle in Scott's eyes as he stared at me "what?" I asked quirking my brow he blinked shaking his head lightly "huh?" "you were staring at me do I have something on my face?" on instinct I quickly rubbed my hands over my face.

Scott laughed, he gently pried my hands from my face "it's nothing don't worry about it" blinking I cocked my head, ready to pry him with questions but then I remembered what happened the last time and I really didn't want to have a repeat. So I just nodded letting it go "okay but I want you know that you can talk to me about anything okay?" he nodded giving me a passive look, "Stiles!" oh dear lord please don't tell me that's who I think it is…My heart fluttered in my chest while my stomach did back flips as Jackson –freaking- Whittemore hurried over to us. He smiled at me ember green eyes alight with mischief and something else I couldn't quite identify his smile faltered a-bit once he noticed I wasn't exactly alone, "hey there" did he just talk to me! In a public place! Pinch me I must be dreaming "umm…Hi" I felt my cheeks heat up as he smirked "I was looking for you" "y-you were?" why the hell am I stuttering!. He nodded vigorously "I missed you we should hang out again".

Did I hear that right?, "okay" my brain not thinking of anything else to say his face lit up like a Christmas tree, "how about tonight? We could go out see a movie or something" and there goes that fuzzy feeling again. "Sure sounds like fun" Jackson stared at me a strange smile on his face then he glanced next to me, wait why is he looking next to me?...Shit! I turned to my left to see a very unhappy Scott he practically reeked of anger they stared at each other for a moment animosity flowing between them. I almost thought that they would break out into a fist fight until Jackson's ember green eyes sparkled a-bit he ripped his eyes away from him turning his attention toward me, He smiled leaning in his lips ghosted over the corner of my mouth "see you tonight" my body unconsciously shivered he pulled away from me and I almost whined at the loss of contact with that he walked away.

What the hell just happened!. "What the hell was that all about?" If I knew Scott do you honestly think I tell you?, the sound of the first period bell saved me from coming up with a bull shit excuse I hurried out a goodbye before scurrying into the class taking a seat in the middle row like I usually do. Did all of that just happen? Did Jackson really ask me out on a date? Wait should I even call it a date! I mean c'mon lets be serious for a second Jackson's the king of the school, he's captain of the lacrosse team, all the girls want him and all the guys want to be him hell this boy has straight guys wanting to do want night stands with him!. Meanwhile I'm just…me he probably wants to hang out with me because of the ice-cream thing…yeah that's it.

Groaning I slammed my head against my desk, ignoring the creeping pain that slowly spread through my head, god damn it what happened to being normal! I didn't notice when the tall dark figure walked through the door. I didn't notice the heated gaze that was headed in my direction but I should have "alright kids settle your teacher is out for the moment so I will substitute until he returns" what the! I whipped my head up, my eyes landing on a familiar smirking face, is that the Derek guy from the woods! What the hell is going on!.

**Sorry it's short review please!**


	6. Derek's POV

Diclaimer: enjoy!

**DPOV**

The moment he stepped into the classroom his scene hit me like a freight train, the smell of forest and sweets caressed me making my knees wobble I grabbed onto the desk, my nails extended digging into the wood.

**Mine.**

_Down boy we must be patient._

My inner wolf grumbled obviously upset that we couldn't claim the source of the sweet scent, yet he dragged himself toward his seat slamming his head against the desk with a sigh his posture tense, unconsciously I frowned what's wrong with him? Did someone hurt him? My clicked together.

Muffling the growl that was inches away from coming out, I fought the urge to go to him…That's when I smelled the second scent that was draped over him, caressing him in an embrace of arousal I shivered my pants beginning to feel a little too tight. The scent obviously wasn't werewolf but it wasn't human either.

But smelled somewhat familiar I know I inhaled this scent somewhere before, but I couldn't figure out where I shook my head "alright class settle down" I spoke immediately thousands of eyes landed on me. "Now my name is Mr. Hale I will be your substitute for today" the hunched over body shot up at the sound of my voice his eyes widened and his mouth formed into a 'o' as he gapped at me.

I felt my mouth twitch slightly at this a smirk inches away from showing, "Now I am going to take roll call then we can get started okay?" I took a deep breath smelling a sea of teenage hormones, my inner clawed at me as I once again breathed in his scent begging for me to claim him, to take our mate.

I was torn between wanting to keep up this stupid façade' for his safety, and wanting to grab him, drag him out of the class so I could wrap my arms around him and never let go. Damn why didn't anyone tell me that this matting thing was so hard!

Sorry it's so short


	7. Shocking Revelations

**AN: Here it is! Another exciting chapter of Hunter's Cross enjoy!**

**SPOV**

I'm doomed.

There's no if, ands or fucking buts about it I was doomed, I fought the blush that was seconds away from showing. I tried not to notice the way the tight shirt Derek (or should I call him Mr. Hale now?) was wearing hugged his body; mentally I kicked myself in the shin.

He's your substitute stiles! A teacher!, last time I checked a teacher student relationship was pretty much illegal,…unless you don't get caught… with a groan I shoved the thought into the farthest reaches of my mind. I already had the most popular kid in school going through a twilight zone phase thinking that he wants to hang out with me, wanting to jump your substitute teacher's bones wasn't something I could deal with right now.

"Is there a problem Mr. Stilinski?"

I nearly fell out of my chair at the sound of that deep husky voice, my cheeks flushed as I shook my head "n-no Mr. Hale" he smirked at me, a knowing twinkle in his eye "than please pay attention" I heard a series of snickers and giggles in the room and sank down in my seat. The familiar urge to find a rock and hide under it clawed at me "yes sir…".

I let my head fall onto the desk with a soft thud, where's the freaking bell when you need it! And almost as if a miracle was sent from angels, the bell rang I've never been more grateful for the sound that threatened to split my eardrums and cause internal bleeding. Shooting up out of my seat I moved quickly a little too eager to get to the door.

"Mr. Stilinski hold on for a moment" Damn it! I was so close Mr. Hale smiled a black slender notebook in his hand he offered it to me, "you almost forgot about this" I quirked my brow that's strange I could have sworn I stashed that in my backpack before trying to run away. "Umm…Thanks" I reached out for it fingers wrapping around the notebook accidently brushing against his skin.

Sparks shot up my arm wave upon wave of lust and pleasure crashed into me, and I tried desperately to fight the shiver that traveled up my spine, but my body moved on it's on accord biting my bottom lip to keep from crying out. I ripped the notebook from his grip my fingers no longer touching his.

The sparks stopped but the urge to rip off his clothes and let him have his way with me, still lingered "t-thank you" I stuttered turning quickly toward the door, practically sprinting out before he could reply but I could dark possessive eyes bore into my back.

"Whoa dude you're as red as a tomato you okay?"

I could feel my cheeks flush more if possible "I'm fine" I said a little too quickly, Scott quirked his brow his eyes flashed for a moment before he flared his nose in disgust, and frustration I quirked my brow. "What? Did I smell or something?" Scott stoned his features "something like that…" he trailed off okay…

"Well today's Taco day in the cafeteria do you want to-", "sorry I have something to do" before I could protest and complain Scott lunged his bag over his shoulder, and walked briskly down the hall. Is he serious! Great I just got ditched…again! This is starting to get really freaking annoying! With a grumble I headed toward the cafeteria my appetite was gone but it doesn't mean I can't do some homework and get that over with.

First up Math the subject created by the devil I reached into my bag, to dig out my calculator but all I felt was empty space shit! I became frantic, pulling things out repeatedly only to shove them back in. Okay Stiles don't panic you probably just left it in the classroom…the same classroom with the hot supermodel sub in it you can just go back and get it.

That's if you don't pass out if he hands it to you or tie him to the desk with duck tape, I shook my head a shudder flowing through me what the hell is wrong with me!, I hurried back my heart pounding with each step I took just get it over with stiles and try not to faint. "We agreed that you wouldn't come into contact with him!" what the hell? I pressed myself against the wall inches away from the door was that Scott.

"I know but the situation has…changed,"

"Well then unchange it!"

Yep that was defiantly Scott but why was he talking to Mr. Hale?, and more importantly who the hell were they talking about "listen Scott I know he's your best friend and I know I agreed that I would originally stay away from him but I can't…not anymore", "why the hell not!" even though I couldn't see him I could feel Scott's animosity rolling off of him like waves.

"…I can feel it…"

"Feel what?"

"The call,"

There was a sharp intake a horrified gasp that made me feel strangely worried, there was silence for a moment before I heard Scott hiss, "that's bullshit", "it's the truth" there was another short span of silence. "How dare you! You know how much he means to me how could you let this happen!", "you know the mating call cannot be controlled" Mr. Hale growled "don't blame me for something that I couldn't control", "you could have rejected it! Besides how do you know you're not mistaken?". "The moment our eyes met in the forest I knew he was my mate his very scent sets me on fire".

I couldn't hear the words that Scott mumbled under his breath, but something tells me I didn't want to know "what are you angry at Scott? The fact that I'm destined to be with your best friend? Or the fact that _my_ mate is the person who you wanted to get in his pants for the past three years and now you can never have him?" there was a slight smugness in Mr. Hale's tone along with a hint of possessiveness that sent a shiver through my spine.

An animalistic growl however along with a loud thud had me peeking through the window of the door, Scott had Mr. Hale pressed against the wall behind him his hand wrapped tightly around the older man's throat. Mr. Hale's eyes flashed for a moment only to widen in shock and horror as he glanced up at me "Stiles?..." he mumbled Scott's ears twitched slightly at the baffled tone in his voice.

And on instinct turned slightly toward to see what made Mr. Hale so nervous, his features almost forced a scream from my lips, Scott's now yellow eyes bore down on me as he bared his fangs, his ears still twitched ever so slightly trying to pick up whatever noise he could hear. At the sight of me his eyes widened like saucers "stiles?" he whispered his face slowly morphing back but the image of his face was still haunted my mind.

He let go of Derek's throat turning fully toward cautiously he took a tentative step toward me, opening his mouth to say comforting words but before he could I ran.

**AN: Sorry it's a-bit short review please!**


	8. Interlude: Jackson's POV

**AN: Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

Werewolf.

No make that _werewolves_ the dual scent of those creatures, sent a shiver of disgust through me great one I could handle even though that McCall kid was a pain in the ass, he wasn't much of a problem but the other scent smelled older. Most likely belonging to an older and more experience werewolf.

I took in a deep breath taking the spicy forest-like scent, the scent strangely enough sent a spark of arousal through me I quirked my brow, what the hell? I let out a shaky breath my jeans starting to feel a little too tight. I leaned against a row of lockers silently willing my erection away this scent…It isn't Stiles but why does it give me the same effect?

With a confused growl I pushed myself off the lockers, my jeans still feeling tight looks like I'm going to have to take care of this in the bathrooms, I turned down the hall before I could take another step something collided with my chest knocking the wind out of me. I gasped backing up slightly before gaining back my balance soft shaky fingers clung to me desperately, I blinked looking down and teary confused brown eyes looked up at me.

"Stiles?" Pained eyes flashed with recognition, "J-Jackson?" he whimpered my inner demon screamed as I took in his upset state, and before I could stop myself I wrap my arms around him holding him close in a comforting gesture. "Stiles what's wrong? Did something happen? Did Scott do something?" I held back a growl as I said the werewolf's name with disgust I swear to god if he did something to _my_ stiles I'll rip his freaking throat out with my teeth.

"S-S-Scott" so then it is him! Where the hell is he? I'll kill him "S-Scott's not human" Whoa what?, those words took me by surprise tears streamed down Stiles face as he said franticly, "his face it wasn't human! It was like…It was like he was some animal he had fangs! And his eyes oh god his eyes!" the boy shivered in fear.

So that's it Stiles witnessed Scott shifting, I growled in irritation fucking idiot he should know better than to do something like that in a public place like this, no wonder he's so scared "Stiles…Stiles baby look at me" he blinked shocked for a moment before staring at me in disbelief "you…you called me baby" I smiled nodding lifting my hand to caress his face I rubbed my thumb gently against his cheek, whipping away stray tears that fell from his eyes.

Slowly I knew what I had to do and I hated myself for even considering this, but with the way he was freaking out and crying like this…I knew this was the only way to calm him down, "Stiles listen to me" his pupil's dilated going into a trance-like state "I need you to go to sleep okay?" Stiles gave me a short nod his eye lids fluttering before completely closing and he went limp in my arms the guilt hit me almost instantly. No! I did the right thing he was going to make himself sick if I didn't compel him.

Moving my arm's underneath his legs I picked him up into my arms with a soft grunt, strange he's so light I thought he would be heavier than this, okay first things first get him back to my place and let him sleep this off I'll figure things out from there. I sighed holding him tighter when the spicy forest scent came closer.

A familiar wave of arousal washed over me god damn it hormones not now!, "Stiles!" damn Scott appeared at the end of the hall panting looking like he just ran a mile, but it was the tall figure behind them that almost made me whimper and go to my knees the moment our eyes met the wave intensified and from the way his eyes darkened he could feel it too.

He shook his head trying to reach through the haze before giving me a curt nod, I smiled nodding back making sure my grip on Stiles was strong before the area around me became a blur.

Well that was interesting.

**AN: Sorry it's so short review please!**


	9. Answers and hidden voices

**AN: Enjoy!**

**DPOV**

"You're just going to let him take stiles!"

"Yes,"

"But he's a-"

"God damn it Scott! Right now I trust _him_ with Stiles more than I do with you!"

Those words hurt him I could tell by the look in his eyes, but it was true and sometimes the truth hurts my thoughts travel to the wave of lust and possessiveness I felt earlier, it was no doubt that what I felt earlier was a mating haze I felt it the moment I saw Stiles on the beach that day.

But why do did I feel the haze for that demon? Werewolves only have one mate I've never heard of a wolf who had two mates so why did I have the urge to claim him right then and there?. I growled in annoyance first the sudden rise of vampire attacks and now this! This town was a magnet for trouble.

"I got to go" Scott blinked in confusion "what? But-"I took off before I could hear another word, not missing the groan of irritation from the young wolf; I panted as I sprinted through the trees I desperately needed answers. And there was only one person I could turn to.

"Uncle Peter!"

A slouched figure sitting by the window jumped slightly, my uncle quirked his brow gazing at me in confusion "Derek? Why the hell are you yelling?" I panted bending over to catch my breath, "there's…something…I need to ask you" I breathed my uncle cocked his head curiously "ask away nephew", "have you ever heard of a werewolf having two mates?" the reaction that I received was not what I had expected.

His eyes widened his mouth forming into a 'o' of shock, he opened his mouth and closed it he did repeatedly sending an image of a fish out of water into my mind, "I'm guessing you have…" I trailed off he opened his mouth and closed it again before nodding. "It's rare extremely rare it's only happened twice since the very creation of werewolves" only twice? That can't be good….

"Twice?" I questioned he nodded once again "the first time it happened we were so didn't understand it we thought it was some sort of fluke but the second time we began to become worried we didn't know what caused a were to have two mates instead of one and we thought that this would keep happening but never happened again" that means that whatever the hell is happening with me isn't genetic…or at least I think it isn't.

"Why do you ask?" there was a strange glint in my uncle's eyes one that sent a distressed shiver up my spine, _don't tell him_ a voice whispered from the back of my skull _lie_ "I met a wolf who has two mates instead of one and I wanted to know if something like this was common" Peter nodded the glint never fading from his eyes, "you'll have to introduce me to this wolf one day I would very much like to meet him" his tone sent warning signals off in my mind but I push those feeling aside.

"Thank you for telling me this uncle I'll visit you again soon" I turned toward the door and ran out all too eager to leave but I could feel my uncle's eyes bore into my back as I left.

**AN: Review please!**


	10. Explanation

**AN: i own nothing! enjoy!**

**SPOV**

_Gentle lips pecked my neck while rough hands caressed my thighs._

_I leaned my head to allow the lips better access, as I pushed against the hands "please" I whimpered my voice needy but I didn't care, I didn't if I sounded like a million-dollar whore or a cheap slut I needed to be touched._

"_Please what?" a husky voice whispered teasingly in my ear "you have to tell us what you need baby" the hands traveled lower until they disappeared in between my legs, gripping me tightly my breath hitched I arched my back letting out a loud cry tears of pleasure welling up in my eyes._

"_What do you need?", "you" I whispered "both of you" the hands stalled for a moment and I could feel lips curl into a smirk against my neck. "You got us" I was pulled into a chaste kiss before something hard and pulsing pushed its way into me, I screamed before letting out a soft purr._

I gasped my eyes flying open before I shot up, my body was aching –no- throbbing with need I whimpered I could still feel hands trail up and down my body and oh god those lips!. "Hmm…oh good your awake" I jumped hunching over pressing my legs close to me to hide my…excitement as I looked up to see a smirking Jackson.

"J-Jackson" I stuttered wait why the hell am I stuttering? The smirk turned into a smile, he strolled over to me and with ease shoved me onto my back before I could protest, "hey!" I said as he reached for the sheets yanking them away causing a dark chuckle to flow from him "well someone's been having good dreams I see" my face flushed I grabbed a pillow smacking him across the face with it.

Jackson not expecting this was taken aback falling onto his ass due to the impact, I griped the pillow tightly ready to assault him with it again when I began to take in my surroundings, I took in the posters on the wall and the soft cushy bed I was currently laying on. What the hell? Where am I? The last thing I remember is heading back to class for my calculator and…Then it hit me.

The memories from earlier events hit me slammed into me; I remembered Scott and Derek arguing about something, Scott lifting Derek by his throat and slamming him against the wall, the animalistic look on his face. And Jackson "what the hell did you do to me!" Jackson quirked his brow obviously confused about my sudden burst of anger and panic, "nothing" he answered.

"Liar! You…you did something to me! You mind controlled me or something" realization sparked in Jackson eyes "oh that…" he mumbled under his breath, oh that? The guy practically mind rapes me and all he has to say is oh that? I narrowed my eyes "what are you a vampire or something?" At the word vampire Jackson's face scrunched up in disgust his eyes flaring in distaste. "Please don't confuse me for those blood sucking leeches".

I quirked my brow he really doesn't like vampires does he? "If you're not a vampire then what are you?" Jackson smirked his glistened with a feral look that made my now sober member twitch, "I'll give you a hint" he said in a tempting husky voice that reminded me of the one from my dream. With a strange gracefulness I didn't even know he had Jackson stood he strolled toward me flopping down onto the bed his body beaming with excitement.

"Unlike my more fragile and…weaker cousins I don't rely on the blood of humans to keep me alive…I rely on sex."

I blinked sex? What kind of creature depends on sex to keep itself alive…Unless "oh my fucking god you're an incubus!", "bingo someone give the kid a prize" Jackson's an incubus!...And I'm on his bed! I backed up to the headboard trying to put as much distance between us as possible. Jackson chuckled as if he could read my mind he said "relax I didn't do anything to you" so he says he's an incubus for all I know he could have had his wicked way with me and made me forget.

I glared at him causing him to sigh "Stiles if I did anything to you do you think you would still be wearing your clothes?" okay he has a point there "besides you wouldn't be able to sit up let alone move around like you're doing now" I could feel my face flush I bit my bottom lip eyeing him for a moment before inching closer to him. The movement making his shoulders sag relief filling his features I inched closer until I could feel the heat seeping off his body.

"So…" I began fighting the urge to let myself revel in his body heat, "you're an incubus?" Jackson nodded eyeing me carefully "so what you just have sex with people and fed on them?", "not exactly" Jackson hummed eyes sparkling "I don't feed on the person per say I feed on their energy" I quirked my brow "their energy" he nodded. "Sexual energy is the thing that sustained me I don't feed on the person I feed on their energy and life energy I don't take all of it just some then I just move on to the next target".

So that's why he's the king of one night stands it explains how he can get any straight guys, to want to do one night stands with him, supposedly having sex with an incubus or succubus was the most amazing thing you could ever experience. People would even go mad or even kill to get another shot at them unfortunately they weren't known for being monogamous.

There were times where even I wanted to know what an experience would feel like, Jackson smirked "would you like to know what it feels like to be with an incubus?" before I could protest he pounced making me fall onto my back as he straddled me his eyes suddenly dark, my breath hitched my groin twitching against my will. _Please don't let him feel it_ I screamed internally _Please don't let him feel it_

"Someone's excited,"

I blushed in embarrassment "get off of me!" I shifted my hips our eyes widened as our clothed groins brushed against one another, Jackson tossed his head back letting out a moan. He moved his hips against mine again I bit my lip desperately trying to hold back my cry of pleasure, but almost screamed when he thrusted against me again "J-Jackson" I stuttered shivering underneath my breath turn into short pants "s-stop please".

The incubus studied me for a moment before smirking he leaned in, nipping at my neck I flinched my pants suffocating me he thrusted against me again and I closed my eyes tightly, oh god if he keeps this up…Gentle fingers caressed my cheek before lips ghosted over mine. "Hmm…Stiles so fucking hot" blunt nails dug into clothed back as I came embarrassingly early with a loud cry.

Streams of cum staining my jeans I felt Jackson twitched before he let out a low growl, holding me tightly against him we panted a tangled mess of limbs and sweat until Jackson rolled off of me, laying next to me instead he wrapped his arms around me and held me close I was too weak to object when my vision was no longer fuzzy I blinked noticing the dark stain in Jackson's pants he must caught me staring because I felt a tender kiss on my forehead.

"What?" he asked curiously "you were so hot moaning like that I'm surprised I didn't cum sooner" I punched him lightly in the chest hiding my face on his chest that jerk! Saying things like that. He chuckled "c'mon let's get you out of those sticky clothes" and just like that I'm in love with him.

**AN: Review please!**


	11. Letting Go

**AN: Yay! Another chapter enjoy!**

**JPOV**

I held Stiles close to me as he slept the demon in me purred in content, as I kissed his forehead _finally_ the word echoed in my skull for centuries I've searched for him for the one that would complete me, and calm my inner demon only to discover that he hadn't been yet. When I met Stiles for the first time and the mating haze appeared affecting my senses almost forcing me to my knees I knew he was my mate.

So why did I feel that way for the werewolf from earlier, his very scent made me tremble but I should _only_ feel this way for Stiles…so why did that werewolf made me want to go on my knees and beg for him to claim me, it didn't make any sense I felt Stiles shift in my embrace pushing my thoughts aside I stared down at the blinking tired boy in my arms.

He smiled at me I smiled back kissing his lips running my tongue against his bottom lip, he moaned but didn't move away which surprised me, I kissed him harder and he shivered **mine **the demon growled **mine **I pulled back I could feel my eyes flash with hunger. I shut them tightly not wanting Stiles to see but a soft hand caressed my face, "don't hide form me" he pleaded I sighed.

And opened my eyes an Incubus's eyes were considered the most frightening aspect about our species, our eyes were red our pupils pitch black and slit. I nervously stared at my mate as he took in my true eyes I expected him to back away or run but he just smiled "their beautiful" a warm fuzzy feeling filled up in my chest and I couldn't fight the urge to give him a passionate kiss "go back to sleep stiles" he groaned but obeyed closing his eyes and resting his head on my chest.

I purred kissing the crown of his head could this moment get any more perfect?, "so this is where you two were hiding?" and now it just did I looked up to see an all too familiar figure leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face. Unconsciously I breathed in his scent "how did you find us?", "the call" I mentally face-palmed myself duh stupid! It lets him find his mate no matter where he is.

"Did you tell him?"

"Of course he was freaking out when he saw your cub shift,"

"How did he handle it?"

I bit my bottom lip deciding that the posters on the wall were more interesting than the sex god in front of him "he took it…okay".

_~Flashback~_

"_So let me get this straight" Stiles gazed at me with a frantic and disbelieving look in his eye, "Scott my best friend who would tell me anything that is bothering him…Is a werewolf" I nodded eyeing him curiously taking in his shocked state. "Derek Hale the guy who was my substitute teacher is an alpha werewolf who turned Scott so he could form a pack…" I nodded once again silently urging him on._

"_And you're a century year old Incubus…Is that all?"_

"_Yep that's pretty much it,"_

_Stiles let out a nervous laugh before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted._

_~End of Flashback~_

Derek rolled his eyes letting out a soft groan "did you tell about…you know…" I quirked my brow, before the dots connected in my head "about the mating call? No I thought you might want to do that" I smirked teasingly the moment I did the look in his eyes darkened with a seductive grace he strolled over to us.

The tense air thickened and I could feel my heart pound against my chest, uncontrollably he stopped for a moment and peered at me curiously, "you can feel it can't you?" he asked I blinked "w-what?" the werewolf chuckled "the mating haze" I wanted to shake my head or scream out no. But the word never left my lips instead I looked away my cheeks flushing with embarrassment and shame.

But fingers grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him; I shuddered at the force of his gaze "don't be embarrassed" he reassured but that only made me blush harder, "how is this possible?" I questioned referring to the fact that the haze was wrapped around all three of eyes there no use ignoring the fact that I was drawn to Derek just as I was drawn to Stiles.

"I'm not sure" Derek sighed "I asked someone the same thing but this isn't the first time a werewolf has had two mates instead of one" I quirked my brow cocking my head curiously "but I'm sure it's the first time a werewolf had an incubus and a human for mates" he shrugged either not knowing the answer or simply not caring about the answer.

"And Stiles?"

Derek's eyes softened at the mention of his –our- human, "we both love him" he said knowingly "why can't we love him at the same time?" I smiled relief washed over me, as I felt a weight being lifted from my shoulders he smiled before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss onto my lips I purred happily pressing my lips harder silently begging for his touch.

But he pulled back I frowned causing him to laugh, "your cute when you pout" fighting back a blush I punched in the arm but silently bathed in the warmth of the compliment.

**AN: Sorry it's short enjoy!**


	12. Intruder

**AN: Sorry it took so long I blame writer's block**

**Stiles**

"Stop,"

Slender wrists wrapped around my wrist yanking me back, Jackson gazed at my home with wild eyes Derek who stood to my left let out a small growl I quirked my brow, "what's wrong?" I asked almost hesitantly "someone's been here" I blinked and this was a bad thing why? Jackson caught my confused gaze "someone not human stiles" oh…well that makes sense.

They took in a deep breath closing their eyes for concentration, "whatever it is it's not a werewolf…" Derek trailed off confusion stretched across his face, "nor is it an incubus…but the scent seems familiar" I sighed great good to know that something what don't even know brook into my house I watched them take a tentative step toward the house not knowing whether or not the intruder was still inside, when I saw a shadowy blur sprint in my peripheral vision on instinct I turned.

The blur was gone obviously I was surprised I managed to see it when I did, but the run down beat up truck that I saw in its place almost gave me a heart attack, "t-that's my dad's truck" I stuttered I fell all color leave my face. Oh god what if they hurt him? What if they kidnapped him! Or…or…before the others could stop me I was at the door in seconds shoving the key into the lock.

"Dad!" I shouted franticly running into the house "dad!", "In the kitchen!" I ran toward the kitchen to be welcomed to the sight of my dad sitting at the table reading something, he looked up at me and smiled "hey kiddo here have you-oh!" his words were cut off when I almost tackled out of his chair with my hug.

"Oh my gods are you okay? Did they hurt you? I swear they will pay!"

Dad grabbed me by the shoulders pushing me back and out of the tackle hug; he blinked in confusion "did who hurt me? What are you talking about?" I quirked my brow, "you know the guys who…" the more I spoke the more confused he looked that's when it clicked. He didn't know I stood walking out of the kitchen the living room seemed intact everything was where it was suppose to be, Jackson and Derek stood at the open doorway eyes going everywhere.

Their bodies were tense small growls rumbled their through letting me know that the scent of whoever was here was still fresh, meaning that the person had just left that blur I saw earlier was that him? I shoved that thought aside with a shudder "stiles what's going on? Your starting to freak me out" forcing a smile I turned toward my dad "sorry" I apologized "don't worry about it I just…missed you" he gazed at with suspicion as if he was trying to check if I was high or something.

Well with the way I was acting earlier I can't exactly blame him, but thank god he didn't press me for answers with a sigh he lifted his hand gently flicking me on the forehead, I blushed at the rare show of affection "I missed you too kid" I grinned at that he grinned back only for it to fall of his face once he looked up, finally taking in two people still lingering in the doorway his eyes widened once they landed on Jackson with a curse he grabbed me by my arm yanking me behind him as he pulled his gun from his holster aiming at the incubus.

"Get out of my house you bloodsucker!"

Whoa what the fuck!

**AN: Sorry it's so short again I blame writers block**


	13. Gunpoint: Jackson's POV

**AN: sorry it took a while here you go**

**Jackson**

The gun was pointed at me before I could even register its existence.

On instinct I held up my hands before mentally kicking myself, what the hell are you doing Jackson! Guns can't kill you dumbass "whoa! Dad stop!" Stiles ran in front of the gun protectively, Derek and I let out an unconscious growl "dad what are you doing! You can't just go around and point guns at people are you crazy!".

There was a short pause the air tensed "Stiles I know you don't understand" sheriff Stilinski spoke after what felt like an eternity, he grabbed his forearm yanking him back to his previous place behind him "this guy isn't human" I quirked my brow at his words before I let a smirk creep across my face this guy's good. He just took one look at me and could already tell I didn't have a soul I wasn't dealing with an amateur here I was dealing with a pro.

"Now what do you want with my son you bloodsucking leech?"

Before I could stop myself I let out an annoyed groan, seriously? What the hell this happens all the freaking time! Do I look like I suck blood for a living for Christ sakes! No I don't so why the hell do people confuse me for a god damn vampire! "I'm afraid your confused" Derek's voice made me jump my cheeks flushed in embarrassment afterwards.

The werewolf took a step closer to me I could feel the heat leaking off his body, whoa Jackson now's not the time to get a hard on when you're being held at gun point! "Although he is related to the vampire family he does not rely on blood to survive" a look of confuse stretched across sheriff Stilinski's face. "Well if he isn't a vampire what the hell is he?", "he's…an incubus" stiles answered nervously his eyes darting everywhere around the room.

The revelation that I was Incubus didn't calm him down like a part of me hoped, in fact it seemed to make it worse his face paled his eyes became as wide as saucers, he lowered the gun (thank god) as he whirled around facing Stiles with a shocked and confused expression "an incubus! What the hell are you thinking Stiles bringing one of those…those…Demon whores into our home!" whore? Well he has the demon thing right but whore? I'm starting to feel insulted.

"He's not a whore dad!"

"Well his kind ain't known to monogamous…and what the hell are you doing around that thing anyway? Don't' you know he's dangerous?"

"He won't hurt me,"

"How do you know that because he told you he wouldn't?"

"Yes! And because he's my boyfriend!"

Derek and I winced well this won't end well, "he's…he's your what!" a nervous glint twinkled in Stiles eyes "well…their both my boyfriend…I think….It's complicated but Jackson _won't_ hurt me" a strange fuzzy feeling filled my chest and I had to fight the urge to smile when he said the word boyfriend again.

The feeling of course was cut off at the dagger glare I received; he looked at us then at his son before his gaze drifted back toward us "what are you?" Derek quirked his brow hesitating to answer frowning I lifted my leg stomping my foot on his –hard- he let out a muffled cry. Hunching over slightly his eyes flashed but I just gave him my we-might-have-a-chance-and-I-refuse-to-let-you-fuck-this-up glare.

"I'm a werewolf", "alpha?" Derek nodded I smiled he eyed us again cautiously before there was a soft click, and he holstered his gun "you two hurt my boy" he began with a growl "and you'll be choking on your teeth" a simple I'm sorry would be nice but I guess that would have to do.

**AN: Sorry its short I will update soon**


	14. A new face: Scott's POV

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated I blame driver's ed enjoy!**

**Scott**

Fang's painfully scrapped against my gums.

I growled my nails extended as I slashed at a nearby tree, pieces of wood flew everywhere one lodging itself in my palm but I ignored the pain, I let out another hiss stomping my way through the forest I wanted to kill something –anything- I wanted to rip something apart with my bare hands. And bath in its blood how dare they! How dare that…that freaking demon whore mate with my stiles.

My thoughts drifted back to his scent, stile's scent the once candy filled smell that I loved was replaced by that Incubus damn scent, he was cocooned in it! My thoughts drifted back to when I snuck away to see stiles cuddling with not only my alpha but with Jackson –freaking- Whittemore. The Demon was smirk as he breathed in his scent holding him close.

_I'm _the one stiles is suppose to hold!, I'm the one he's suppose to love! Not that monster! With a cry of agony I slashed at another tree not caring about the fact I was leaving claw marks, or the fact that my hands we're bleeding from the pieces of wood that managed to pierce my skin. I wanted to whirl back around them and hunt them down; I wanted to make them pay for taking _him_ away from me for lying with him when I couldn't.

Think about this Scott don't be stupid, you can't just run in toward them guns blazing Jackson was an Incubus who's probably been around for decades, and Derek wasn't like me sure he was a wolf but he he's a full born he's had animal instincts since the day he was born. He's had years to hone his skills I wouldn't even last 10 minutes with them separately let alone together at once, so what do I do…

My ears twitched, at the sound of rustling shrubs and a snapping branch with a low animal-like growl I crouched, turning toward my left my eyes flashed in the darkness of night. My fangs bore at the unknown threat as I took in a deep breath, the scent was unfamiliar but it was old very old I flared my nose in disgust as I began to take in the smell of blood along with age and…and something else…something dark.

There was a sound of soft rustling, along with footsteps I crouched lower letting out a warning hiss red eyes peaked through the darkness followed by a chuckle, "my, my no need to be hostile" a voice said it was smooth and strangely enough charismatic I fought the shiver that ran up my spine. And narrowed my eyes the action was rewarded with a laugh, he stepped closer and on instinct I moved back he rolled his eyes almost in annoyance.

"I'm not going to hurt you,"

"That's what they all say before they try to rip my freaking head off"

His eyes sparkled, he took another step toward me the light from the moon finally showed his features, I gasped he was dare I say it? Handsome he ran a hair through a mop of short curly blond hair as blood red eyes turned green, his skin was pale and I mentally kicked myself when I almost blushed at the I-want-to-drag-you-into-a-deserted-area-and-devour-you smirk he flew my way. God damn it Scott you don't even know this guy! He could be a serial killer or something don't swoon for serial killers!.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered wait stuttered why am I stuttering! He smiled, don't drool Scott don't drool! "My name is Isaac" he answered. I coughed deciding that a nearby tree was far more interesting than the Greek god before me, "what are you doing here? Looking for something?", "yes actually you" super hot guy say what! I whipped my head toward him so fast I was surprised I didn't break my neck my eyes the size of saucers.

"F-for me?" he nodded there was a strange glint in his eye, one I couldn't identify he glided toward me until he was so close I could feel the heat leaking from his body, my cheeks flushed as I began to notice my jeans feeling a little too tight. "Why have you been looking for me?" I mumbled taking a step back so he wouldn't notice my…problem, but he just took another step toward me damn this man and his unbelievable hotness! Why did god create people like him!.

"You see Scott" I blinked at him but he just smiled lifting his hand to brush against my cheek, "I've been looking for you for a long time."

**Sorry it's short and for the next 2 or 3 weeks I'm going to be busy getting my driver's license (I want to cry) so I won't be able to update sorry review please! **


	15. His scent

**AN: Here is the long awaited last chapter enjoy! **

His scent drew me toward him like a moth to a flame.

A shiver of lust traveled up my spine, as I hid amongst the shrubs and bushes following him in silence the red hoodie acting like a beacon of light in the endless darkness. Taking a deep breath I inhaled the scent of pine, grass and _him_, I bit the inside of my left cheek to keep from letting out a moan as I unconsciously took another step a fallen branch snapped under the weight of my feet.

Damn. I froze my body becoming still as the hooded figure whirled around curiously bright brown eyes sparkled with curiosity and…fear?, my heart slowly began to clench as I took in the fact that I was the cause of such fear. After what felt like forever, he finally shrugged and continued his walk through the woods, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and followed.

It was strange, it was almost like his very being was pulling me toward him like a magnet…a very sexy magnet…, with a voiceless growl I ducked behind a tree the fog and mist aiding me as I blended in with the surroundings. I took another deep breath his scent beginning to make my head spin and my pants feel a little too tight, I ducked behind another tree when I noticed when he came to an abrupt stop. His muscles tensed as his body became rigid.

For a moment, something very similar to fear clawed at my chest he couldn't possibly know that I'm here he's only human so then why…My answer came in the form of a low growl. Their was a soft gasp as the bushes before him rattled and shook on instinct my fangs tickled my gums, threatening to break loose as my nails extended digging into the trunk of the tree I hunched over slightly getting ready to pounce on whoever dare attack _my_ human.

When a black mass, shot out of the bushes causing my human to let out a scream as it collided with his chest, knocking him onto his back my eyes flashed as I moved to push the thing off of him. Until I heard the sound of…of…laughter? The human's shoulder's shook as a wet pink tongue brushed against his cheek, "D-Derek…Derek stop it!" there was no real force behind his words.

The black mass let out a wolf-like chuckle, its red eyes glowing in mirth it brushed its nose against his cheek as fingers ran through his fur. Making the beast let out what sounded like a purr.

"Derek! What the hell man!? We both agreed I would get to tackle him first!"

The bushes shook and rumbled, as a person –no- not a person I sucked in a breath breathing in the scent of age and sex a wave of disgust instantly hitting me like a freight train. Demon and not just a demon a Incubus at that The demon's cupid bow lips formed into a playful frown as he took in the scene before him, "no fair" he mumbled but moved to join in the mass moving to make room as he jumped on top of my human.

Brown eyes rolled in their sockets, as the human used his free hand to run through the demon's short blonde locks, what the hell is this!? The coppery taste of blood filled my mouth as my fangs busted through poking holes into my tongue. Pieces of wood flew as my nails continued to dig into the tree how dare they!? I let out a small growl barely holding a lid on my anger, how dare they freaking cuddle with _my _human.

It should be me holding him, not them!? With a silent grunt I yanked my nails from the tree retreating back into the darkness a plan already forming in my mind. Yes be with him now continue to think that your little lives are peaceful and loved for soon hell will greet them both with open arms.

**So what do you think? Is it a good last chap? Don't worry there will be a sequel. **


End file.
